A rainwater collecting system installed for rapid drainage of rainwater includes a collecting well and a drainage line. In the rainwater collecting system, the collecting well provided on a side of the road is connected to a sewage main pipe on a lower side, and the drainage line is provided on an upper side, so that rainwater flows along the drainage line, flows naturally into the collecting well, and flows into the sewage main pipe.
Upper parts of the collecting well and drainage line of the system of the rainwater collecting system is generally finished by grating so that people can safely pass through while passing rainwater through them. At this time, for the installation of the grating, a frame for vertical compressive load on the road surface is installed on the upper parts of the collecting well and drainage line, and the grating is seated on a supporting part of the frame.
However, the grating and the frame are also provided for protecting the trees that are planted around the road to secure the beauty of the city. In general, a plurality of frames are disposed so as to surround the periphery of the tree, and are installed in such a manner that the grating is seated in the frame. At this time, since the roots of the trees are grown together with the trees, so that the roots infiltrate the sidewalk blocks or the roads, and the roots and the sidewalk blocks or roads of the trees are damaged.
As a result, there are problems that the management of the tree is costly, the safety accident occurs, the destruction of the urban infrastructure proceeds. On the other hand, due to the rapid drainage of the rainwater collecting system, the rainwater can not sufficiently penetrate into the ground, so that the soil is cemented and the tree is damaged due to lack of water in a period of water shortage.